Piano Lesson Love
by Snow-Shadow7
Summary: Jason has to take a piano lesson and there is a surprise teacher


Title: Piano Lesson Love

Summary: Jason has to take a piano lesson and there is a surprise teacher. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is my friend Chelsea's fanfic, she wrote it, I'm just posting it, and all credit goes to her. (She doesn't have an account and doesn't feel like making one so that's why I'm posting It. but it's her writing.) Oh, and italics are thoughts.

"Aww mom do I have to?" 16 year old Jason Cross called to his mother.

"Yes Jason, learning to play piano would be a wonderful new thing to learn," his mom replied, set on making him take piano classes on Saturday afternoons. "It's on Saturday afternoons for an hour, right at your school, and a classmate will be teaching you."

Jason rolled his eyes, and thought, _Great! A school loser._ Then he finally gave into the idea. "Fine mom I'll take piano at school. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at 1p.m. See you after school honey!" Jason's mom yelled as he ran out the door to go to school.

"Hey Jason!" a familiar voice called from down the hall. Jason turned around to see Chad and Troy coming his way.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Jason answered walking with the guys to homeroom.

"Nothing really, wanna hang out tomorrow? We were thinking basketball at the park." Chad asked sitting into his seat in Mrs. Darbus's homeroom.

"Sorry guys, I can't I have, uhm," Jason stuttered, "Other plans."

"Oh okay man," Chad replied and gave Jason a suspicious look.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was now Saturday at 12:45 and Jason was walking to school for his piano lesson.

_Ughh this sucks, why did my mom have to sign me up for this thing! All I'm going to do is sit there and be like Mozart. WHO WANTS TO BE LIKE MOZART!_

When Jason finally arrived into the auditorium, he saw a familiar girl sitting on the piano seat and his heart started beating faster. He tried to not be noticed hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself.

_Oh no it's her, the one who makes my heart beat faster, now I'm sure it's not a school loser, it's her. I can't believe it. She's going to teach me piano. Finally some alone time with my love._ He smiled at the thought.

"Jason?" Kelsi asked.

"Hi Kelsi, I'm guessing your my teacher, right?" _OBVIOUSLY!_ Gosh _how could I be so stupid!_ Kelsi giggled. _Oh her laugh. _

"Yes Jason I am your teacher, come up on the stage and we'll get started on the lesson." _I hope he can't hear my heart beating. I'm so nervous. Why did I have to teach him of all people? My crush! Could it get any more embarrassing? Although it's kind of romantic._

"You mean like, sit on the same chair as you?" Jason asked more nervous then ever, yet excited to be alone with her. _Maybe I can tell her how I feel. How she lights up the classroom when she walks into the room. How she can easily make me feel better just by hearing her laugh. How I sit up every night thinking about how stupid I was for loosing my confidence to asking her out._

"Yes I mean sitting on the same chair." She responded laughing at his stupidity. _He's just so cute when he's clueless._

Jason sat down next to Kelsi and she started showing him some notes.

"So D is here?" Jason asked putting his finger on the wrong key.

"No D is here." Kelsi corrected him by picking up his hand and putting it on the right key, still holding it after a few moments. A pink color furiously covered both of their cheeks.

"Oh so um that's D"

"Yes that's D."

After a few moments of silence passed from them both being absorbed in their own nervousness and thoughts of one another and what to do next.

"I like you" they both said in unison.

"Really?" they both said in unison once again.

"Well, I mean yeah, who wouldn't like someone who is beautiful, smart, and extremely creative." Jason told Kelsi, smiling ear to ear.

"Thank you, I like you a lot too. You're athletic and sometimes clueless but that's okay, and you're outgoing too." Kelsi replied as they both laughed.

Once again silence overcame the auditorium, and Jason looked into Kelsi's eyes, them both getting lost in a whirlwind of feelings. Before they knew it, they were inching closer and closer to each other and their lips met. As quickly as it came it went but the feeling lasted.

"I'm sorry I mean I shouldn't have just like pounced on you or anything I mean" Jason started but was cut off by Kelsi kissing him. As soon as they broke apart, Kelsi spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't pounce." They laughed.

"Kelsi, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jason I would love to, now, lets get back to the piano, I mean that's why your here."

"That and you of course, now that I know my girlfriend is my teacher," Jason winked at Kelsi.

After the lesson, Jason walked home, his head clouded with thoughts but one specific thought stuck out.

_I've got the best girlfriend ever, who I love so much; I can't wait for next week's piano lesson!_

THE END!

No flames please. This is her first fanfic. ) although she reads about a million a day. P reviews are nice. )


End file.
